


Starring Quinn Allman as Davy Jones

by TheOneWithTheBlue



Series: Quinn Is A Temptress. [1]
Category: The Used
Genre: Bert Can Never Say No, He's A Softy For Quinn, M/M, Manipulation, Quinn Knows Just What To Say, sneaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneWithTheBlue/pseuds/TheOneWithTheBlue
Summary: Bert couldn't deny that Quinn had some serious balls to pull this off with his mom in the next room.





	Starring Quinn Allman as Davy Jones

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ignoring all of my coursework to write this, and it's Jack Riot's fault.

"Bert!"

A moment passed.

"Bert!" he called louder this time.

No response.

"McCracken, answer me!" 

"What the _fuck_ do you want?" came the cry from a particularly hungover Bert, groaning into the pillow he was using to block out the rest of the universe. Quinn bitching was, as usual, immune to his ingenious defenses.

"Come help me with something."

 _No,_ thought Bert, burrowing deeper into the pile of sheets beneath him.  _Go fuck yourself, Allman._ The last thing he wanted to do was move away from his cozy little spot, contemplating if it would be worth the effort to vocalize to Quinn that he would rather shove a hairpin into his eyeball than face the far too bright light of the sun. The sun was clearly evil, and its only purpose was to fuck him up royally when the hangover came knocking. Also, like, growing plants and shit like that, but that was the sort of minor detail only Jepha and Quinn cared about. Veggie-munching cunts.

"Bert, for fuck's sake, I just want help with one thing." 

There he went, bitching and moaning as usual. The singer wondered why he even put up with the guys bullshit sometimes. He suddenly recalled how Quinn had made out with him with no complaint after Bert's tongue was up his ass, and immediately retracted that thought. Allman could bitch all he wanted. Or at least until he maxed out Bert's patience.

"Do it yourself, blondie," Bert snapped back at the voice from down the hall, "DIY, motherfucker."

" _Bert,_ c'mon, don't be such an asshole." Quinn wailed. "I just want you to do one thing for me, man, I'm tired from carrying your ass home last night."

Well shit. He had a point. Bert had gotten pretty fucked up when they went out after their steamy session the previous day, and it was no surprise he hadn't been able to walk home alone. He knew he wasn't very heavy, but Quinn was scrawny himself, and the other man had definitely covered the bill for them both too. Damning himself for it, he began to crawl from the warm comfort of his sheet-nest and trudged down the hall.

"The fuck are you, anyway?"

"I'm in the bathroom."

Bert didn't know what bathroom activity could be troubling Quinn so much that he needed help. He was an adult, for Christ's sake, he should have been more than capable of wiping his own ass.

"You forget to wipe front to back or something?" sniped Bert as he shoved the door open. "Need me to get you some tampons from the-"

He stopped in his tracks to stare, jaw slowly dropping at the sight of Quinn. Standing shameless with his jeans pooled around his ankles and a hand on his cock, the blond had the audacity to look impatient at his vocalists' hesitation.

"God, finally. Fuck," he said, gesturing to the ground in front of him. "Took you long enough. If you could do me a favor, shut the door and kneel right there with your mouth open, that'd be great, thanks."


End file.
